


Day 8: Against the Wall

by CampbellB1994



Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [9]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Age Difference, Campbell is 19, Domestic Violence, Drunk Masters, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Masters is in his 40s, No Aftercare, Rape/Non-con Elements, Wall Sex, broken trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Bill comes home drunk from work. All Campbell wanted was some food.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839046
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Day 8: Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> This is not going to be a 'nice' one.   
> It will be disconnected to the rest of the stories apart from the upcoming day.  
> You may need some tissues and/or a support animal.

Bill was late. Campbell sat at the dining table, tapping his fingers as he kept looking to the clock on the wall. It was past 7 o’clock; they usually had dinner at 7 o’clock. “Where are you?” Campbell mutters, turning to look through the window but there was still no sign of Bill’s car. The boy’s stomach started to rumble and he became more impatient, foot now joining his fingers in tapping out a tune. It was almost half-past when a taxi stopped outside of their house, Bill getting out of it before paying the man. That was odd, did Bill’s car break and that’s why he’s so late. He sits up at the table as the door opens. “Bill?” Campbell asks, the man stumbles over to Campbell, leaning down to kiss him. He stunk of booze and it lingered on his tongue. Campbell tried to push Bill off of him. “Bill, I’m hungry.” Campbell says against the man’s lips, slightly muffled. “Oh I bet you are.” Bill moans, moving his hands to the boy’s hips and lifting him from the chair. “I missed you.” Campbell starts to get nervous, this wasn’t his Bill. “Bill stop.” He cries out as the man wraps Campbell’s legs around his own waist. “Quiet. I’ll look after you.” Bill says, pressing Campbell against the wall before starting to kiss him again. 

Campbell started to struggle, kicking his legs and trying to push Bill away with his arms but that only seemed to make things worse. “Campbell, stay still!” Bill shouts, grabbing the boy's arms and moving them so they are held behind his back, trapped between the wall and his body. “Bill.”Campbell whimpers, tears falling down his face. “I’m just trying to show some affection. What’s so wrong with that?” He tells the boy. Bill’s hand moves in between their two bodies, first to his trousers, unbuckling his belt and pulling down his zip and then doing the same with Campbell. “Bill, stop.” Campbell whispers, too in shock to say it any louder. “Campbell, stop being a pain!” Bill shouts, moving a hand into the boy’s hair and pulling it backwards and against the wall. “I’ve had a tough day at work and the last thing I need is you being an annoyance too!” Campbell shuts up at that point, too scared of what would happen if he continued. Bill was drunk, this wasn’t him. The boy thought to himself to make this situation more bearable. This wasn’t Bill.

Bill enters him harshly; there was no prep, no warning and no whispered praises from him, he felt warm tears fall down his face; partly from pain and partly from the shock that Bill would do this to him. “It hurts.” Campbell tries to tell the man through a cracked voice. Instead Bill only covers Campbell’s mouth with his hand as a silent way of telling him to shut up. His eyes were closed as he thrust into Campbell at a steady pace, as he felt so powerless under him. His hands were still trapped behind his back, Bill’s hand held over his mouth and his legs forced around Bill’s waist. There was nothing he could do. He craved for something more from Bill, to hold his hand or have his hand brushing through his hair rather than just pulling at it. Anything but this. “Bill.” Campbell sobs, speech muffled by his hand. His hand leaves Campbell’s mouth. “I told you!” Bill growls, hitting Campbell across the face. The boy bows his head, sobbing loudly as his whole body shook. Bill lifts the boy off of him, turning him so that now his face is pressed against the wall. “Quiet!” Bill snaps, hand around the back of the boy’s neck. “Just take it!” He grumbles, forcing himself into Campbell again. Campbell grit his teeth, eyes tightly shut as an attempt to stop his tears. 

“Argh God!” Bill moans, movements becoming faster as his hand pushes harder against Campbell’s neck to the point that he felt that he couldn’t breathe. Bill’s other hand, presses into his hip to the point that there will definitely be a mark. “Just stay there.” Bill whispers, pressing his face into Campbell’s shoulder, biting at it from over his shirt. Bill thrusts into Campbell one last time before he cums. He pulls out, moving Campbell down and onto the sofa before walking off. The shower starts a few moments later as the boy curls up into himself, shaking from the shock of what just happened. “That isn’t Bill.” He whimpers, tears falling down his face again. “That wasn’t Bill.” He keeps repeating to himself, trying so hard to convince himself that Bill would never have done that to him. He could see blood, his blood, dripping onto one of his legs. He reached out to grab a towel that lay on top of the rest of the washing on the coffee table and laid it underneath himself. His stomach rumbled once again, reminding him of the reason he was waiting for Bill in the first place but now he didn’t want him to come back. His eyes drooped; pain, hunger and tiredness became too much for him as he started to drift off into a forced sleep. 

He woke up to the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. His first instinct was to fight back; swinging his arm out to his Bill. “Woah steady.” Bill whispers, taking hold of Campbell’s hand. “Go away.” The boy whimpers, pulling his arm away. Bill was now sobered up as he watched the boy look up at him terrified. “Look Campbell.” Bill starts, Campbell turns to face the back of the sofa, hands moving over his ears trying to block out the man. “Campbell please look at me. I’m sorry.” Bill moves to sit down next to the boy, resting a hand on his back. “You hurt me.” Campbell says, looking up at him trying to be brave but there was still fear in his eyes. Bill moves his hand down to touch the blood that was starting to dry on the boy’s thigh. Campbell flinches, his legs curling up again as Bill moves his hand away. “You should get cleaned up, I’ll order some dinner in. Too late to cook anything.” Bill notices the blood soaked towel that lay under Campbell as the boy sat up. “Didn’t want to ruin the sofa.” Campbell explains before limping over to the bathroom. 

“I got pizza.” Bill says softly as Campbell walks into the room, now dressed in a pair of jogging bottoms and a baggy shirt. “Okay.” Campbell said he felt empty and Bill noticed. “Campbell.” Bill starts, deciding against it when the boy winces as he sits down at the kitchen table. The boy didn’t need Bill begging for forgiveness right now or showering him with apologies. He needed to be allowed to work through what happened, to have time to forgive Bill himself. The doorbell rings giving Bill a reason to leave for a few moments, Campbell’s body seemed to relax when Bill left the room. He tapped the table lightly, watching Bill’s movements, too scared to turn his back again. “Pepperoni okay?” Bill comes back, resting the pizza box on the table in the middle to the two of them. Campbell only nods, taking a slice from the box and bringing it up to his lips. It was only in this moment that Bill noticed the slight bruising around the boy's neck. He had really messed up, it would take a long time to get the boy’s trust again. “I’ll take the sofa tonight.” Bill says, looking up at Campbell who was keeping to himself. “Okay sir.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So I was kinda scared to post this one because the dynamic is so different between them


End file.
